1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for emitting a light beam and a light, especially for an automotive vehicle, comprising the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lights are known allowing a light beam that is bounded by a cut-off line at a certain level above ground level to be produced. The cut-off line is produced using masks and/or reflectors.
In order to ensure that the beam is neither too high nor too low, it is necessary for adjustment of the vertical position of the cut-off line to be possible. To make this adjustment, devices are employed that allow the masks or reflectors, movable by design, to be moved.
This being so, the use of hinged masks or reflectors has certain drawbacks and it is advantageous to provide solutions employing other movable members.
What is needed, therefore, is a device that overcomes one or more of the problems in the prior art.